The burning ocean
by oodifuloods
Summary: Part two of Inside Roses dreams; Something happens to the Doctor while exploring an island. Something that triggers the dreams that Rose thought she got rid of, and they are much worse. Bad Wolf appears in one of Roses dreams, telling her secrets. And the Doctor and Rose run into an old "friend" of the Doctors. Rated M for later chapters and self-harm in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**The burning ocean**

**Baby scars-**

_This is not _

_what it is only baby scars._

_I need your love_

_like a boy needs his mothers side._

"_**Second and Sebring"- Of Mice & Men**_

The Doctor woke up and shook his head, turning to see Rose tied up next to him. His vision was still a little fuzzy, and he tugged at his bindings, trying to get closer to Rose. "Rose.." he whispered, his voice hoarse. Rose jumped, and turned her head. "Doctor?" She answered, worriedly, trying to get closer to him. When she realized she was tied down, she started panicking. "Rose. Rose look at me." The Doctor soothed, trying to get her to calm down, but then he noticed something on her arms, and as he looked closer, her saw they were scars. He looked at her worriedly, not wanting to bring it up, but wanting to ask why. He felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. "Rose... did you do that to yourself?" Rose looked down and her face turned bright red and she averted her eyes, she hadn't realized that she had been only in a tank top. When she looked back up, there were tears running down her face. "I'm sorry Doctor, I did it when I started having the dreams. I didn't want you to know because I knew you would have felt it was your fault." She looked down and sobbed, refusing to look at the Doctor.

"Rose-"" he started, fumbling with his bindings and finally getting loose. He wrapped his arms around Rose and kissed the top of her head. "Shh Rose, it's alright. I understand completely." He whispered as he untied her bindings and helped her up. He shot her a mischievous glance. "Now, how about we break out of here?" That made Rose smile, which made the Doctor feel loads better. As they rounded a corner, a creature was standing there, The Doctor and Rose ran into it and it hissed at them. The Doctor just scoffed and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and put it against the creatures head. Its eyes widened with fear. "How so we get out of here?" The Doctor hissed, squeezing Roses hand slightly, which made her smile. The creature raised a shaky finger and pointed left. "That way sir." It whimpered, watching them run in that direction. The Doctor and Rose boarded the TARDIS laughing. "Did you see his face?" the Doctor squealed. He laughed even harder when Rose mimicked it. Suddenly, he turned serious. "Rose," he started, but she cut him off. "Doctor, I already told you. I don't want to talk about it anymore." She said sharply, and that was the end of that for now.

The Doctor puffed out his cheeks and turned to the control pad."So, where do you want to go?" He asked, trying not to sound hurt. Rose sighed and slumped down on the jump seat. "I don't care Doctor... you choose." She said, trying not to fall asleep, but it won over. When she opened her eyes again the Doctor was gone, and Rose started to panic because she thought she was dreaming again. "Doctor?" she cried out urgently. There was a loud crash before the Doctor came running into the room. "Rose whats wrong, are you okay?" She just smiled and slid off the jump seat. "Just making sure I wasn't dreaming again, sorry for startling you." The Doctor smiled and hugged her, then reached for her hand. "C'mon Rose. Lets go check out this place!" The Doctor said excitedly, practically dragging Rose behind him. When they stepped out of the TARDIS the Doctor groaned. "Again?!" He yelled, turning to Rose. "So far today, every place I've taken you, something bad happened to the original state of the planet." Rose frowned and shivered, moving closer to the Doctor who draped his overcoat around her. There was a slight hissing noise and Rose turned to see what it was and screamed. The Doctor turned to see what it was and immediately closed his eyes and covered Roses, before spinning them both around and running for cover. They came up to small village and ran to the first door, the creature close behind. They pounded on the door and a woman standing behind two oods hurried them inside. The Doctor immediately wrapped a protective arm around Roses shoulder, and moved to a corner far from the oods. Rose gripped the Doctors hand tightly, eyes wide with fear. The woman laughed warmly. "Dears, you don't have to fear them, they are merely slaves." The Doctor scoffed, never taking his eyes off of them. "Yeah, well last time we ran into oods they tried to kill us." Roses mind drifted to the day when the Doctor got stuck in Satan's literal pit.

The woman looked taken aback, she mumbled something to the oods and handed Rose and the Doctor some blankets. One of the oods returned and handed Rose a cup of tea. "The circle must be broken." It whispered. Rose jumped and looked at the Doctor, whose eyes were wide. "What did you say?" the Doctor gasped. The ood looked at him. "I am sorry sir, I didn't say anything." Rose shook of what happened and turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, what is that out there, and why did you cover my eyes when it came near us?" The Doctor gulped and looked out the window. "Its a Basilisk. One look and it will kill you." Rose shuddered and reached for the Doctors hand, who squeezed it reassuringly. But then he saw something else out the window.

The Doctor pulled Rose to her feet. "Rose I need to get you out of here." He said, pulling her towards the door. The woman stopped them. "Darling, those things are just as dangerous as a Basilisk, if they touch you, you will turn angry and hateful, it will wear off eventually but you'll have no idea what you did or said until you're back to normal." the Doctor made an impatient sound and looked worriedly out the window. "I have to get her back to my spaceship... I'm sorry." With that he flung open the door and ran out, pulling Rose with him. Rose screamed and the Doctor turned to see what she was screaming about, then he saw the Basilisk moving towards them fast. "Doctor behind you!" Rose shouted, but it was too late, by the time he turned, the shadowy creature had placed its entire palm on the Doctors head, and watched him fall. "Doctor!" Rose cried, rushing over to him. "Help! Please, someone help." The oods rushed over to her. One carried the Doctor while the other lead Rose back to the TARDIS. Once they were safely on board Rose thanked the oods and shut the door.

Rose walked over to the Doctor, who was slumped in the jump seat. "Doctor?" She said quietly, stroking his hair. His eyes shot open and he looked at Rose disgusted. "Oh, it's you." He said sharply. Rose ignored it, knowing it was only the side effects. The Doctor got up and started fumbling with stuff on the control pad. Rose wandered around the TARDIS for awhile before deciding to make the Doctor some food. She emerged from he kitchen carrying a tray of scones with a cup of tea. She set it down on the jump seat and walked over to the Doctor. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and whispered. "Doctor, I brought you some tea and scones in case you were hungry." The sudden contact made the Doctor jump, and he dropped whatever he was working on. Rose winced as it shattered to the ground. The Doctor turned around, looking furious. Rose started to back away before he slapped her, then he completely went off. "Rose Tyler, Can I not have a moment alone?" He shouted. "Why don't you just go back home? You ruin everything and you're useless around here anyways." Rose was terrified, she had never heard the Doctor yelling before, and she didn't like it. "Why don't you just go back to your mother?" he said sharply. "Oh wait, you can't, shes in a parallel universe.. So I doubt you'll ever see her again." He hissed. That did it. Rose looked at the Doctor, her eyes full of hurt. He just continued to glare at her. Rose opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind. She walked to her room and locked her door, burying her face in the pillows and crying herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remembering-**

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend _

_somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

"_**How to save a life"- The Fray**_

The Doctor grasped the control pad of the TARDIS and ducked his head, the room suddenly spinning around him. When he lifted up his head, his eyes were full of tears. "Did I really say that to her?" The Doctor asked himself, turning around and covering his mouth with his hand. The platter Rose had meant to give him was still sitting on the jump seat. The Doctor wiped his eyes and headed to Roses room, knocking softly on the door. "Rose?" He whispered, trying the handle. _Locked, _he thought, _She never locks her door...unless-_ He paused and tried knocking again. All that answered him was silence. He decided he was going to wait her out. He slid down the wall across from her door, pulled out a book, and waited. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he heard slight screams coming from Roses room. She was dreaming again... and it sounded worse than the rest. He quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked her door, rushing to her side. "Rose? Rose!" He shouted. But no amount of yelling was waking her up. He couldn't think of anything else to do. He raised up his hand and looked down at Rose. "I'm sorry." He whispered, slapping her, hard. Roses eyes shot open and she brought a hand up to her face. "Oi, what the hell was that for then?" She said, which made the Doctor sigh with relief before looking away. "I came to apologize, for what I did, but your door was locked. So I decided to wait... but then you started dreaming..." He trailed off, searching Roses face for any sign of forgiveness, but all he saw was pure affection. "Oh Doctor," She soothed, ruffling his hair slightly. "I knew it was just the curse, and nothing you say Doctor, will _ever _make me love you less." She blushed and turned away, looking anywhere but the Doctor.

He reached out and stroked her face. "Oh Rose.." He started, but was cut off by the TARDIS suddenly crashing, which flung them off the bed. The Doctor reached for Rose, trying to pull her to safety but she was too far away. She crashed into a table on the other side of the room and went limp. The Doctor was thrown the same direction and he stopped himself before crashing into Rose. He wrapped his arms around her and held he tightly, cupping her head with one of his hands as they were thrashed around the room. Finally, the TARDIS regained its correct path and everything was still. The Doctor stood up and picked Roses limp body off the ground and ran to the infirmary. He gently placed her on the bed and pushed her hair away from her injury. He whimpered slightly and grabbed a wet washcloth, hoping that if he cleaned it up, he will find the actual cut. He gently dabbed at the blood and sighed with relief, it was only a gash about two inches long... doesn't need stitches either. He rubbed some antibiotic cream on it before covering it with a gause pad and sitting down, gripping her hand tightly. He stroked her hand with his thumb and put his head on the bed, crying softly. "Oh Rose, I'm so sorry." Roses eyes fluttered open and she squeezed his hand slightly. "Doctor?" She said quietly, trying to sit up. But the Doctor pushed her back down and smiled slightly. "Don't try and sit up Rose, you got a pretty nasty head wound." Rose squinted her eyes and looked at him. "Doctor, are you alright?" She said, reaching her hand out and wiping away the tears that remained on the Doctors face.

He smiled a sad smile and looked up at her. "I'm all right Rose, I was just worried about you." He said, his hand moving up to her wrist, massaging it slightly. Which made Rose remember that he knew, and she felt like burrowing under the covers and never coming out. "Rose... what are you thinking about?" The Doctor said curiously. She looked at him and shrugged. "Nothing much Doctor." The Doctor leaned in and kissed her head softly. "Get some sleep Rose, I won't leave your side." Rose shut her eyes and soon slipped into a restless sleep. The Doctor was jolted awake by a blood curdling scream. He turned to see Rose not in the hospital bed, but underneath it, and she was screaming and crying. She kept repeating the same thing. "Don't hurt him." The Doctor got off his chair and crawled over to her. "Rose!" He shouted. Her eyes flung open and she gasped. "Get away from me!" She screamed, trying to back away. "You're not him! You're not the Doctor!" She said before collapsing to the floor, her body convulsing with spasms, The Doctor pulled her into his lap and tried to still her. He whispered "Rose... stop." and instantly her body went still as she slipped into unconsciousness.

He picked her up and carried her to her room. He pulled down the covers and set her down before he crawled in behind her. He held her close as he pulled the covers around them. He stroked her hair and sung to her quiletly.

_Day is done_

_Time was won_

_On hills of red_

_Under twin suns_

_Soft O' Sing_

_Soft O' Sing_

_Rest your head_

_Sleep my child_

_Your dreams run wild_

_Soft O' Sing_

_Soft O' Sing_

_Day is done_

_Time was won_

_On hills of red_

_Rest your head_

_Sleep my child_

_Your dreams run wild_

_Soft O' Sing_

_Soft O' Sing_


	3. Chapter 3

**Silhouette dreams-**

_So let me think of how to word it._

_Is it too soon to say perfect?_

_If I could find another thirty minutes somewhere  
I'm sure everything would find me  
All that's left is just to sing_

I'll be here by the ocean  
Just waiting for proof that there's sunsets and silhouette dreams  
All my sand castles fall like the ashes of cigarettes  
And every wave drags me to sea  
I could stand here for hours  
Just to ask God the question, "Is everyone here make-believe?"  
With a tear in His voice, He says, "Son, that's the question."  
Does this deafening silence mean nothing to no one but me?

"_**You be the anchor that keeps my feet on the ground, I'll be the wings that keeps your heart in the clouds."-Mayday Parade**_

When Rose woke up the next morning, her head was pounding and she felt nauseous. She tried to get up to use the bathroom, but he Doctors arms were wrapped tightly around her. Her movement woke him up and he pulled her closer, making a noise. "no no no Rose, you aren't going to be able to stand. Trust me... where do you want to go?" Rose scoffed. "Doctor, I think I can make it to the loo." She motioned to the connected door on the other side of the room. The Doctor sighed and slid out of bed and helped Rose up. He was right, the second she sat up, the room was spinning all around her. She gripped his hand tightly as he helped her out of bed. The second she took a step without the Doctors support, she stumbled, and nearly landed on her arse if the Doctor didn't catch her. After Rose was done in the loo, the Doctor helped her to the infirmary, where he gave her pain pills and a pill for the dizziness. They didn't have much to do, so they decided they were going to have a movie day, so the Doctor picked her up and headed to the movie room. The set her on the couch and made a large bucket of popcorn. "So, Miss, Tyler, what do you want to watch first?" Rose smiled slightly. "Well I just finished, _The Fault in our stars._ It just came out in theaters so I doubt-" She trailed off when the Doctor held up a small box reading _**The Fault in our stars.**_ Rose grinned and watched as the Doctor put the disk in and snuggled close to him when he sat down.

The Doctor stretched and draped his arm around one of her shoulders and stroked it slightly. Towards the end of the movie Rose was in tears. The Doctor looked down, confused. "Rose why are you crying? It's just a movie." Rose laughed through her tears. "I know Doctor, its just sad." He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. Rose watched as he got sucked back into the movie before letting her eyes drop. When the movie ended, the Doctor looked down at Rose and smiled. He kissed her temple and watched Rose slowly wake. She smiled and giggled when she saw the Doctors eyes were red from crying. "Ah, so you found it sad too huh Doctor?" She joked, pecking him on the cheek. The Doctor raised his hands in defeat. "Yeah yeah... I'll admit, it was an excellent and sad movie." He smiled down at her and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Rose, you're so beautiful." He said softly. Rose blushed and looked down. Not knowing what to say. Rose jumped as the Doctor clapped his hands together and stood up, offering Rose his arm. "Why don't we go to dinner Rose? A place on Earth so you'll be safer." Rose grinned and took the Doctors arm. "Where are we gonna go Doctor? 'Cause if you haven't noticed, I'm in my pajamas." The Doctor shrugged. "Don't worry, wont be a place too fancy." He said, waiting by Roses bedroom door for her. Rose decided that she was going to wear a pair of black leggins and this sweater she'd been meaning to wear but didn't go anywhere cold enough for it, and pulled her hair into a messy bun.

When she stepped out of her room she caught the Doctor staring at her and she blushed, looking down. The Doctor smiled slightly and leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips. Rose made an upset whimper when he pulled away. He raised an eyebrow and shot Rose a dazzling smile before heading off the the control room. They landed in the US, Wisconsin, Rose thought, and the Doctor held out his arm for Rose. "Ready?" He said, helping her up. She smiled slightly and leaned into his side. "Yep... Where are we gonna go?" She asked, suddenly starving. The Doctor shrugged and asked the TARDIS recommended restaurants. They decided on Olive Garden, and they walked there hand in hand. It was fall, and quite chilly. Rose moved closer to the Doctor, who draped his overcoat over her shoulders. When they arrived a the restaurant, the Doctor ordered them some wine. Rose smiled and pulled the Doctors jacket around her, inhaling his scent. It made her feel at home, and it made her feel safe. The Doctor took her hand in his and played with her fingers. While they waited for their food, they drank wine and planned out there next adventure. Once they got back to the TARDIS, Rose managed to talk the Doctor into another movie, a scary one. "Well I'm not taking the blame if you have more nightmares." Rose ignored him and picked out _**The Blair witch project **_and popped it in before cuddling close to the Doctor. Halfway through the movie, something happened that made Rose scream and jump closer to the Doctor. He placed a protective arm around her and laughed, looking down at her.

When Rose looked up, she saw the Doctor leaning down and closing his eyes, Rose followed suit and waited for the soft touch of his lips on hers. Within moments, their kissing went hungry, Rose felt like the Doctor was trying to take every breath from her, both their tongues fighting. The Doctor stood up and Rose wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss the whole way to the Doctors room. When they entered The Doctor pined Rose beneath him on the bed, trailing butterfly kisses across her collarbone, nipping at it slightly. Rose gasped and wrenched free, pulling his lips back to hers. The Doctor looked down and was shocked by how quickly Rose had unbuttoned his shirt and was trying to strip him of his jackets. The Doctor pulled away for a moment and pulled off his jacket and shirts, before watching her pull off hers. He stroked her sides and kissed her stomach, which sent shivers down Roses body. The Doctor smiled through kisses as Rose fumbled with his belt buckle and pulled down his trousers. The Doctor looped a finger through a belt loop on Roses jeans and looked up at her, waiting for the okay. She bit her lip and looked at him, which the Doctor considered as a yes. He pulled them off so quickly Rose was amazed. She watched the Doctor scan every inch of her newly exposed body and lick his lips. Part of Rose wanted to cover up, but the other part wanted this to happen in the worst way. Rose kissed the Doctor once more before pulling away smiling. "Wow, you're a bloody good snog Doctor." Rose giggled as the Doctor kissed her neck. "Well so are you Rose Tyler." He said into her neck. _God she loved when he said her full name. _

Withing minuets, clothes were strewn around the room and knickers scattered on the bed. Rose gasped as the Doctor slid into her. He looked down at her to make sure he wasn't taking things too fast. Rose saw this and thrusted up against him, instantly answering his question. They lasted for a good forty minuets, When the Doctor felt Rose getting close, he began thrusting faster, kissing her lips passionate. Rose went over the edge, raking her hands through the Doctors hair. The Doctor finished not long after Rose, and rolled off of her. They both were panting heavily, the Doctor cupped Roses face with his hand and kissed her one last time before pulling her close to him and watching her fall asleep. When Rose woke up the next morning she found the Doctor gone. She slid out of bed and wrapped herself in his overcoat before pulling on her knickers and making her way to the control room. "Hello doctor!" Rose said warmly. The Doctor spun around and smiled. "Good Morning Rose!" He said, kissing her on the cheek. The Doctor then noted how adorable she looked in the morning, her hair messy and her sleepy eyes full of affection. A mans voice made Rose jump and move closer to the Doctor. "Doctor, why is it that you have so many bananas?" Said Jack as he entered the room. Rose blushed and pulled the Doctor jacket around her. "Oh, Hello Rose! Sleep well?" He said, smiling and raising an eyebrow at them. "Did you guys snog then?" Jack said, his smile widening. Rose cleared her throat and gave the Doctor a quick kiss. "I'm going to go get dressed." She whispered before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fixing you-**

"_Lights will guide you home_

_and ignite your bones_

_and I will try to fix you."_

"_**Fix you"-Coldplay**_

Rose emerged from her room ten minuets later wearing cotton shorts and a large sweatshirt of the Doctors. She felt safer in it because his scent surrounded her which made her feel like he was always with her. "Hello Jack." Rose said groggily, giving him a weak hug. Jack shot the Doctor a worried glance before gripping Roses arm tightly. "Rose, are you okay? You look a little pale." Rose just mumbled something under her breath and shook her arm out of Jacks grasp before stumbling over to the Doctor. "Doctor, last night was amazing... You're so pretty." Rose slurred, rubbing her head slightly and walking closer to Jack. "I don't feel good." She whimpered, pouting slightly. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. Jack lunged over to her and caught her just before she hit the ground and picked her up. The Doctor felt her forehead and whined, "We have to get her to the infirmary, and quick." The Doctor snapped. Once they had got her in a bed the Doctor pulled off the sweatshirt and sighed in relief at the sight of a tank top. While the doctor got her medicine, Jack was gently dabbing at her head with a cold, wet towel. The Doctor watched her vitals closely for a good six hours before Jack took over and told him to get some sleep. But he didn't leave, he just settled in the seat next to Rose and held her hand tightly. Jack smiled before placing another cold towel on Roses head and watching her vitals. About two hours later Jack was brought out of his book by Roses heart beat suddenly rising. Rose jolted awake and yelped when she found herself not in the TARDS, but in a dense forest, with small patches of light showing through. "Doctor?" Rose called out quietly. She got up and started wandering around the area. She heard growling and backed into a tree when she saw two wolves emerge from the forest. But they didn't attack her, they grabbed her sleeves and gently pulled her forward. They ended up by a waterfall with golden light wafting around them. Then Rose heard it, a soft voice whispering to her. It whispered about the past present and future. Roses eyes widened. _"Bad Wolf."_

The golden light surrounded Rose, small wisps of it swirled around her feet. She was told things. Things about a danger near her, an oncoming storm, and how she should stay out of its wake as best as she could. Rose knew exactly what that meant, it meant that the Doctor was going to do something dangerous, and probably for her. Rose didn't know how much time had passed, but she remembered the gold fade as everything went black and her eyes shot open back in the TARDIS as she gasped for breath. The Doctor sat straight up and patted her back as she coughed and wheezed. When Rose lifted her head, Jack looked horrified and relieved, but when she turned her head to the Doctor she had to keep herself from crying. His eyes were bright red and there were tears running down his face. Rose wiped them away with a shaky hand and tried to move closer to him. "Doctor, what happened?" Rose asked as quietly as her shaky voice would let her. The Doctor and Jack shared a sad glance before Jack spoke up. "you came out of your room after getting dressed, you were very pale and you could barely walk. You said a few things before going unconscious and we hurried you to the infirmary. You were burning up and your heart rate was really low..." He trailed off and gulped hard, but the Doctor continued. "You were dead for 10 minuets Rose... You didn't have a heartbeat for ten minuets." He pulled Rose into an embrace and held on tightly. He sniffed, scolding her playfully. "I swear Rose Tyler, Do you realize what your mother would have done if I told her you were dead?" Rose snorted and kissed him before pulling away and looking at Jack. "I suppose I owe you something too." She shot him a smile and tried to get up, but was stopped by Jack holding her legs down. "Don't." He said, moving over to her and enveloping her in a hug. Loud claps filled the room which made Rose jump, knocking over a few cups on the table next to her. As she turned to see who it was she gasped and sent the Doctor a horrified look, but he was already charging toward the man, he was going toward the Master.

The Master smiled happily and shot Rose a playfull look. "Enjoying my game love?" He asked, his voice filled with smugness. Rose shot him a dagger glare and got out of bed, stalking towards him. "A game? You think this is a game?" Rose hissed. The Master laughed. "Of course it is! You see, I was bored, so I decided to play with your dreams.. granted I didnt know they would get this bad, but they should wear off in a few more days." Roses eyes filled with fire. "You did this to me...as a game?" Her voice practically shot daggers out, it was enough to make the Doctor shudder. The Masters smile widened. "Yup! What are you going to do about it, human?" He spat out. Rose growled and shut her eyes, mumbling something. When she opened her eyes again they were filled with a golden light. The Doctor gasped. "Bad Wolf!" He whispered. The Master looked worriedly at the Doctor. "What is she doing?" He shouted, but the Doctor just chuckled. Oh how he wanted to see what Bad Wolf was going to do. She held up her hand towards the Master and moved it up. The Doctor watched as a golden light emerged from the Master and disappear in the air. The Master stumbled and fell to the ground. "What did you do to me?" He choked out, trying to move away from Rose, who was now standing over him. Her voice was hauntingly soft. "I consumed your years, your power, you are no longer a time lord." She said softly. "You will waste away to nothing and be reborn as part of the universe." Rose swept her hand in front of her face and letters appeared. The Master gasped. "B-but that's impossible, Bad Wolf isnt real, its-" The Doctor cut in. "Her. She is Bad Wolf." He said, pointing to Rose, who was beginning to weaken. The Doctor pulled out a small locket and held in front of Rose. He said something and the locket swung open and sucked the golden light out of Rose and inside of it.

Rose blinked a few times and looked around the room. She saw the Master sprawled on the floor, dead, and Jack looking at the Doctor like he was crazy. The Doctor ignored him and rushed up to Rose. "Rose when you were unconscious, what did you see?" Rose looked around the room, as if still out of it, and spoke, her voice still haunting with Bad Wolf. "I saw golden light, it was whispering to me about a coming storm." The Doctor puffed out his cheeks and ruffled his hair. "Was it Bad Wolf?" He asked, seemingly annoyed. Rose faced him now, her eyes full of tears. "Yes, It whispered to me about the future, about the past, about what I really am." The Doctor and Jack shared a confused glance. "What are you?" The Doctor asked, slightly worried. Roses eyes flashed with a tint of gold. "Not only do I control Bad Wolf." She snapped her fingers and a golden wolf materialize next to her and sat down next to her feet. Its body had thin, black designs all over, and its eyes were a deep blue, It looked up at the Doctor and for a second, the Doctor thought it was peering into his memory. Roses voice brought his attention back to her. "Bad Wolf was just the awakening of my true form..." She trailed off and The Doctor watched her eyes fade from gold to their normal brown, "I am a time lord." She said softly, before closing her eyes and sinking into a dark abyss.


	5. Chapter 5

**The things that bind us-**

_But those are the days that bind us together, forever  
And those little things define us forever, forever_

_All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?_  
_It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?_

_And I don't wanna hear about the bad blood anymore_  
_I don't wanna hear you talk about it anymore_  
_I don't wanna hear about the bad blood anymore_  
_I don't wanna hear you talk about it anymore_

_**"Bad Blood"- Bastille**_

Roses eyes flung open and she gasped for breath, reaching for the Doctors hand. He took her hand immediately and talked soothingly to her. "Rose, what do you remember?" roses stared of into space. "Everything." She said flatly. She looked up at the Doctor with a horrified expression. "Is it true Doctor? Am I really a... a time lord?" Roses voice shook and the Doctor could tell she was panicking, He calmed her with a kiss and stroked her hair. "No, you have no time lord in you. But I do sense something, something much stronger than a timelord, and it resides inside you Rose, a power that burns brighter than the sun, and only you can handle the heat." The Doctor smiled slightly. "That's actually why you were burning up before. The power inside you was awakening, and your body wasn't quite prepared for it yet." Rose sighed with relief and nuzzled into the Doctors chest, letting his heartbeats calm her. "Doctor..." She said quietly, gripping his hand tighter. The Doctor rested his chin on her head. "Yes Rose?" Rose opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She made up something new, hoping he would see past her lie. "I wondering if we could do something soon." The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. "Like what?" He smirked. Rose blushed and punched him playfully. "You know what I mean!" She giggled. The Doctor grinned, and his eyes widened. "Oh right!" He shouted. "Merry Christmas Rose!" He shouted, picking Rose up and spinning her in a small circle. Rose giggled like a child and clutched onto his waistcoat for dear life. When he set her back down she placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled. "Merry Christmas Doctor!" Her jaw dropped. "My Mum!" She shouted, moving her hands frantically. "it's Christmas and I haven't even seen my mum!" She yelled.

The Doctor chuckled and took her hand, leading out the TARDIS door, She gasped when she found they were already back at Earth. The streets were dark and there no signs of people. They made their way to Roses old apartment and went to her room. They didn't go straight to sleep, but more had an intense make out session where the Doctor and Rose lost their shirts, but that's as far as they got before Rose drifted off. When Rose woke up the next morning she rolled over to find the Doctor lying close to her, sleeping soundly. She placed a kiss on his nose. "You missed." He mumbled. Rose laughed. "I what?' The Doctor opened his eyes and pulled Roses face closer to his. "I said you missed." He whispered before bringing his lips to Roses, kissing her deeply. Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulder and smiled between kisses. "We should probably get up before my mom comes in here and gets us." The Doctor pulled away looking confused. Rose smiled and gestured to her traditional Christmas pajamas. "Its a tradition to wear the same pajamas every Christmas... I can see if I can find my dads." The Doctor shook his head and smiled. "Quite alright, I have my own Jim-jams." Rose smiled sadly and waled over to her pajamas and pulled them on. "Alright Doctor, lets go." The Doctor grabbed her hand just before she grabbed the doorknob. "Rose, if it is important to you I will wear your fathers pajamas." Rose shrugged. "Doctor, seriously its fine... it was just a suggestion." She plastered on a smile to make him fell better, reached for his hand, and they made their way to the living room,

Jackie greeted them with a hug and tea. "What time did you get here then?" she asked. The Doctor smiled and thanked her for the tea before speaking. "Late last night, we crashed right away." Jackie smiled and eyed them both. "You guys shag yet?" Rose spat out her tea and coughed, while the Doctors face grew crimson. Jackie chuckled and walked to the living room, calling to them behind her shoulder. "Time for presents." After Rose and The Doctor settled on the couch, Jackie handed them both presents and sat back, watching their reactions. When Rose opened her box, she beamed, pulling out a long, deep purple dress. She held it up to her and turned to the Doctor. "Waddya think?" She asked, spinning in a small circle. The Doctor took that moment to take in the complete sight of her. "Its beautiful Rose." Rose smiled and sat back down. She watched the Doctor closely as he opened his present and pulled out a new overcoat. "Thanks Jackie, it;s wonderful!" He said, smiling at Jackie. She eyed them suspiciously. "Did something happen?" The Doctor and Rose shared a quick glance before Rose blurted. "No, we're just mixed up. Time on the TARDIS gets pretty confusing you know." Jackie kept looking at them before the Doctor cut the silence by handing Rose a small box. "Here you go... you might need this." When Rose opened it, she was filled with dread at the sight of the locket. When she picked it up she heard the whispers. The Doctor squeezed her hand reasuringly and handed her another small box. What was in it made her smile. It was a small necklace, with a golden chain and a heart incrested with diamonds. She put it on and hugged the Doctor tightly. A few hours later they said their goodbyes and made their way back to the TARDIS. When they stepped in the Doctor spoke. "I need to show you something." He said, plugging in coordinates and pulling the lever.

Rose heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS and smiled, taking the Doctors hand as he lead her out the door. When they stepped out Rose gasped. There was snow falling around her. She turned to the Doctor and was pulled into a warm embrace. "Its beautiful!" Rose exclaimed. The Doctor smiled and brushed hair out of her face. "But not as beautiful as you, Rose Tyler." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her. Magically Rose found herself back on the TARDIS ripping off the Doctors shirt as they scrambled down the hallway to the Doctors room. The Doctor yanked off Roses shirt and caressed her body, trying to feel every part of skin he could. Once they got to the bedroom they were lost of every piece of clothing. The Doctor took this time to completely take in the sight of her, the smell of her. His lips crashed against hers as they fell to the bed, Rose was pinned beneath the Doctor and bit her lip when he trailed kisses down her neck. "Doctor... I love you." She said quietly. The Doctor nibbled playfully on her ear and whispered, sending goosebumps over Roses body. "Rose Tyler, I love you." And that was all it took. The kisses grew deeper and knickers were discarded. Rose bit back a moan a the Doctor thrusted into her. She rolled her hips into his and he growled, plastering his lips to hers. When Rose finally came down from her high, she cuddled close to the Doctor and drew invisible circles on his chest. "Rose?" She looked up and saw the Doctor looking down at her, his face showing nothing but affection. "I love you so much."


End file.
